


Moving On

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: MC is in big trouble: trapped with a bomb, falling for a guy who keep telling her to stay away from him and in top of that, her douchy ex-boyfirend won't leave her alone. What will Seven do? Help her or let it go in order for her not to think he cares for her?





	Moving On

He was calling for the fifth time now, jeez, couldn’t he get the hint? You didn’t want to talk with him, you even avoided talking about him with your friends ever since the break-up. It’s been 2 and a half weeks, the first one was pure hell, you felt guilty, you wanted to apologize and try to understand his side.  You must have done something wrong, you didn’t give him enough attention, enough love? That’s why he cheated on you? And the way you took revenge on him… oh my god, you were so cruel! Locking him outside the apartment only in his underwear? Did you really need to lower yourself to this level?

Then, you downloaded a weird app and were led to this apartment. Being in some strangers’ place didn’t seem the best idea at first, but it really surprised you how much this situation helped you resist the urge of swallowing your pride and crawling to him to apologize for something you were right from the beginning. And things got even clearer in your head when you started chatting with those really interesting people, specially the redhead one.

He was easy to talk, he was able to get your weird jokes (your ex would just scold you for saying nonsense) and he sounded so caring and sweet in a very unique way. Even now, when he was sharing the apartment with you, being rude and distant, you could still see how much he was worried about you, he wasn’t being mean or trying to nag you just to make you feel insecure about yourself and run to him, you know, like those gross pick-up artists do, like your ex boyfriend did.

You didn’t have much time to think about him, you were trapped with a bomb and another guy who was struggling with so many problems in his life, your break-up seemed … futile. But it probably wasn’t futile for your ex, so he kept calling over and over. And you didn’t want to pick up, you didn’t want to listen to any shitty excuse he could possibly come up with, and, most important, you didn’t want Seven to hear you.

Seven noticed you were tense that day, generally you were always bubbly and talked a lot even when he didn’t answer. Today you were pacing back and forth in the bedroom, and he couldn’t remind the last time you actually said something to him. Did you finally understand you had to keep your distance from him? Well, that was a relief… wasn’t it?

But why such a sudden change? This was nothing like you… being tense and quiet, not trying to make him eat with you or just hang with you a little, were you finally done? This was the right thing, but… why was he feeling empty? He was… missing your attention? Missing you?

“Hey” he went to you in the bedroom. You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn’t notice him at first. “MC?”

“Y-yes, do you need something, Seven?”

“No, I was… just checking if you were awake.”

“Well, I am. Something else?” you didn’t mean to be rude, but it came out that way, you were sooo tense.

“Oh no… sorry to bother you, it won’t happen again. Just… go eat something.”

“ Yeah, yeah” you didn’t even look at him, you were staring at your phone, texting one of your friends and trying to ask her to talk to your ex for him to leave you alone. You felt so bad for not dealing with your own shit, but you really didn’t want Seven listening to this, seeing how pathetic you are over this guy.

“So, go now, MC. Don’t skip your meals just beca…”

“Just because you are, yeah, yeah, I know, you’ve already told me that.” You interrupted him and went to the kitchen. Seven was puzzled, this was nothing like you at all, so he followed you to the kitchen. “C-Can I help you, Seven?” his golden eyes were analyzing you, could he actually see right through you?

“I’ll just eat with you, I mean, I’ll just sit and eat while you are eating too.“

“Alright”.  Now he was scared, did he cross some line? That’s why you sounded so mad?

That was an awkward meal, both of you staring your food, he gave quick glances to you, you looked so worried… and then you looked scared when you heard your phone ringing in the bedroom. You ran like a bolt, turned it off and went back to the kitchen,  gasping and shaking a little. Okay, this was hella suspicious!

“MC, are you okay?”

“Sure.” You couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Why do you care, Seven? You said yourself that nothing concerning how I feel was of your business!” Oh shit! You immediately regretted your words.

“Yes, but… you look all tense and worried, it’s because of the bomb? I already changed the algorithm, so don’t worry.”

“I said I’m fine.”

“But you’re not! The way you ran to your phone just now…” And something clicked into his mind. “Wait! Is… my brother calling you?”

“What? No! No, of course not! I would… I would tell you right away if he did, Seven!” now you were staring at him, he could tell you were not lying.

“So what is it? Is Jumin trying to pressure you to reveal the address?”

“No! It’s nothing about RFA, I-I swear! It’s personal…but it’s no big deal, I’m already on it and… well, not as if you cared, right?” You had to stop talking about this before he found out.

“Yes, of course… sorry to be nosy.” He looked down, and just when you thought it was over, he quickly grabbed your phone, you were shocked. “Hey! What-what are you doing?”

“Something is off with you! And I… hate to see you like this, I… can’t focus if something’s wrong with you…”

“But you can’t just take my phone like this!”

“Well, I hacked into it once, right? I can do it again, at least I’m doing this in front of you”

“Seven, please, don’t…” you felt your voice breaking as he unlocked the phone “Trust me and let it go…”

“Who’s this guy and why did he call you the whole day?” He thought and remembered this name in your background check, he used to be your boyfriend. “Oh… I get it now.”

“Seven…” you felt warm tears roll down in your face. “It’s not what you thinking… it’s…”

“You broke up a couple weeks before you joined the RFA, right? I saw you changed the status on your fb page… Is he bothering you?”

“I’m already on it, don’t worry.”

“It seems to me you’re just avoiding him. Is he bothering you?”

You didn’t have to answer, the phone started ringing again, your eyes widened and you kept looking to Seven, nodding negatively for him to not pick up.

“Hello?” but he picked up.

“Huh? Who’s this? Where’s MC?”

“MC is very busy right now, would you like to leave a message?” he was talking like a secretary, you’d definitely be laughing if this wasn’t such an awful situation.

“Who are you, dude?”

“I’m MC’s personal concierge, sir. What can I do for you?” Seven put the call on speaker so you could hear it too.

“Huh? Personal what? Are you her new boyfriend? I knew that bitch was on to something when she disappeared, God…” you felt your breath stop, that tone was so familiar, but he never called you a bitch, at least not to your face.

“Now, sir, this is not very polite, is it? If you don’t have anything meaningful to say, I’ll just…”

“Tell that slut that she got some nerves making me look like a fool in front of the entire neighborhood. And bouncing to another dick already… god, my friends warned about her.”

“Well, your friends should’ve warned you about never talking about a lady like this. Since they didn’t, I am warning you. Oh, I’m also warning you if you keep bothering her, I’ll dig up your whole life and make it a living hell, you got me?”

“Are you threatening me? You a gangsta or what? What is this bitch doing with her life?”

“Okay, that’s it!” Seven went to his computer, typed something really fast. You kept watching this whole scene as if it wasn’t happening to you, like you were an outsider seeing the man you once loved showing his ugliest side to the man you love now. Everything was so confusing. “Oh, I see here you have very strong opinions about immigrants and refugees, right, sir? And you also enjoy pick up artists forums… I wonder if the company you work for share these values,  wouldn’t be interesting sending your internet history to your boss?”

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“Oh, and those photos of you in underwear on the street… priceless! What could I do to those? A lot is coming to my mind…”

“Stop, dude! Or I’ll”

“Or you’ll leave MC alone and never look for her again, right? Or else I’ll leak everything in a matter of seconds. MC is a smart, adorable and amazing woman, and you don’t even deserve a chance to apologize to her so just get lost! Take this as an opportunity to learn how to respect women, your asshole! Now, if you’ll excuse me, MC’s gonna bounce to a dick, apparently.” He hang up, and your mouth was fully open in a shocked state. “That will keep him away, ok? Don’t worry anymore.”

“Seven…” what could you possibly say right now? Seven was so scary, and yet so… interesting and a little funny to watch, your ex’s voice getting lower like a whisper, you could feel him breaking and realizing he had nowhere to hide, no threats to make, no way to make you feel powerless and fragile. And this man in front of you… oh God! You loved his strength, his fierceness, the way he could make you feel like this amazing woman, how he would fight for you even when he has so many problems right now… you loved him so much!

Telling him right now would be so inappropriate, right? You wanted to rush over him, give him the tightest hug and kiss him till he could feel all your passion and desire for him. But you couldn’t, so you came closer to him, gave him a quick and innocent kiss in his cheek and whispered a “thank you”, then you just leaned your head on his chest.

He hoped you couldn’t hear his heartbeat speeding up, at least you couldn’t see him blushing. He wanted to pull you for a hug, but he knew how you would understand that, he didn’t deserve you or your kindness… protecting you from awful men like that was the only thing he could do, but if you could see how awful he was himself… you wouldn’t be here so close like that, resting your head oh him, showing your most brilliant side to him, he didn’t deserve your brilliant side at all… so he awkwardly gave you two pats on your back.

“Be careful of men from now on, I won’t be here to help you forever.” And he pulled you away from him, resisting the needing of look deeply into your eyes.

“I will.” And you headed to the bedroom.

“Hey, MC?”

“Yes, Seven?”

“Did you really lock him outside your building on his underwear?”

“Yes, I did. So watch out! Try not to get on my bad side too much, okay?”

And you turned your back on him. If only you two could see how much you both were smiling right now…


End file.
